


The Price of Ruling

by reallysweetsass (IlluminationEgo)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU, Blood and Gore, Gen, Mad King Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlluminationEgo/pseuds/reallysweetsass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: If someone could write a mad king ryan AU based on the song Don’t Stop by Innerpartysystem that would be sweet as fuck-<br/>http://iflivingcanbethis.tumblr.com/post/56679350885</p><p>Preview: As soon as the doors shut behind Jack, Ryan rights himself and laughs, full and long of clear insanity. “Gavin Free, come to avenge your friends, no doubt.” He picks up Michael’s head, hurls it at Gavin’s feet where it lands with a squelch and a splatter of blood on the Brit. “Well, look where it got them.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of Ruling

**Author's Note:**

> Friend i am sorry this is not a full blown au but if anyone wants to use it as the basis for one feel free to just link me to it so i can read it also i will never stop writing freewood (also this is one of my favorite songs i recommend u listen to it)

_The road I walk is paved in gold_

_To glorify my platinum soul_

_I'll buy my way to talk to God_

_So he can live with what I'm not_

_The selfish blood runs through my veins_

_I gave up everything for fame_

_I am the lie that you adore_

_I feed the rich and fuck the poor_

Newly crowned King Ryan slouched sideways on his throne, the grim and bloody reminders of his rise to power sat comically with their expressions frozen in cries of terror and pain on one of the arms of the throne. The people he’d once deigned to call friends had turned on him, and what else was there to do with such traitors.

“Such a shame, you might’ve been my greatest warrior.” He cooed to the nearest red-haired head. “And you, the former king. In the end, nothing more than a sniveling, weak beast.” He gave the head in question a nudge with his foot, watching with amusement as Geoff’s head rolled across the gold tiled floor and left a bloody trail behind it where the neck had been hacked off with sloppy strokes. “But now all you had is mine.” He grins, not bothering to right himself as he hears a rap on the doors to the throne room. “Come in.” He calls out.

 

The mess dragged before him is clad in green, or at least what was green, now stained with blood and muck. “You selfish, lying bastard!” the struggling thing screams in a raw voice, and is promptly backhanded by Jack.

“You do not address your king like that.” The burly man growls.

Ryan gives a satisfied nod, pulling out a small bag of golden coins and tossing it to Jack. “Good. Leave him, he’ll be no trouble.” He curls his lip. “Go enjoy your precious family, Jack, while you can.”

Jack bows deeply, and scuttles out backwards, face pallid, hands trembling as he clutches yet another bag of the thing that made him rich and that keeps his family safe from the clutches of the mad king.

As soon as the doors shut behind Jack, Ryan rights himself and laughs, full and long of clear insanity. “Gavin Free, come to avenge your friends, no doubt.” He picks up Michael’s head, hurls it at Gavin’s feet where it lands with a squelch and a splatter of blood on the Brit. “Well, look where it got them.” Ryan sneers, standing now and advancing on the quiet and kneeling Gavin. “But don’t fear for your life, poor boy. I have better plans for your service.”

Ryan’s looming over Gavin now, and one foot taps Michael’s head to roll against Gavin’s knee.

“Well, you were so brave before, getting this close to the castle. All that gone now that you see your so called friend’s heads? The ones who left you in the forest to rot while they-”

“FUCK YOU!” Gavin screams, lunging upward, the chains around his wrists and ankles clinking with an awful sound, his voice full of hatred and raw desperation. His eyes are red from tears, and the trails down his face are the only things remotely close to being clean. Gavin aims to kill, if it’s the last damned thing he does in this bloody world.

Ryan stops him with ease, whipping his scepter up to block the feeble attacks from Gavin. The boy had always been better with a bow, and his hunger weak state did nothing to aid him in his attacks. He leers down at the sobbing wreck, clawing at the scepter. “No, Gavin. I’ll be the one fucking you.”

 

_I got what you want, it just don't stop_

_This is entertainment; Lies are entertainment_

_You are down on your knees begging me for more_

Ryan was one true to his word, in some matters. Others- he mused as he dragged Gavin’s head back to fasten on a collar- he hadn’t been so honest in. Ah, well, they should have seen it coming if they’d had any ounce of intelligence in them. He stepped back to survey his handiwork. He’d felt it necessary in order to preserve his own strength that Gavin be properly restrained, and frankly, he’d grown tired of the boy’s constant screaming. Even though Gavin was bound to yell himself hoarse at some point, Ryan had gagged him firmly to prevent Gavin from speaking. He’d need his voice later for better things than harmless threats.

Now to clean Gavin off. That muck and blood was disgusting, and the clothing was only in the way.

Gavin groaned as he came to, feeling an unfamiliar tightness around his neck and rubber in his mouth. Bloody Ryan had clubbed him rather hard in the head, and he could feel the stickiness of blood on the back of his skull. He saw a shape moving towards him through his blurry vision, and struggled to move, finding his wrists bound up high to the sides and his legs spread with a firm bar. He tried to emit words, but found that the thing in his mouth kept it down to muffled noises. The figure, now clearly Ryan as his vision cleared, moved towards him, shushing Gavin with a strangely gentle finger to the Brit’s lips.

“You’re going to need your voice. Now relax, this will make this easier.” Ryan brought up the warm wet cloth he held in one hand and began to clean Gavin’s face with all the care of a mother.

Gavin felt sick to his stomach. Here he was, chained up, and the bastard murder was cooing to him like the scene in the throne room had never happened. He couldn’t just hang there and take it, he should be fighting, but his limbs were so, so tired, and his head hurt, that he could do nothing but emit feeble grunts and shift away from the touch with shakes of his head.

“I said relax.” Ryan’s voice dropped low, and his grip on Gavin’s chin tightened until firm fingers were pressing into flesh with painful intensity. “Don’t think for a single moment that I won’t hesitate to flay you within an inch of your life.” Gavin stills out of fear, and Ryan smiles in a soothing way that shouldn’t be possible for a man, who, not a even a full day ago, had swung an axe over and over into the neck of a kneeling Geoff. Ryan hadn’t even killed him on the first hit. “Good boy.”

It takes Ryan almost an hour, but Gavin is clean and stripped bare as the day he was born, goosebumps pimpling his skin from the coldness of the dungeon.

Ryan throws the last rag of Gavin’s clothing into the corner and turns to face his captive. He selects a small carving knife off the table, and strides towards and shivering Gavin. He holds the blade in front of Gavin’s eyes, letting him take in the sharp edge. Gavin finds himself more frightened by the manic look in Ryan’s eye behind the knife. Ryan traces the tip of the knife down Gavin’s jaw and it takes all of Gavin’s will to not jerk away from the unwanted cold steel. “I’m going to take the gag off now.” Ryan intones softly, forcing Gavin to strain to hear him. “If you speak without being allowed, I will cut your tongue from your mouth and display it on my wall.” The cursed rubber is removed, and placed out of sight. Gavin works his jaw, getting feeling back into it. Ryan allows him this small freedom only for a few moments before the blade is pressed right above the center of Gavin’s waist.

“Gavin, do you know how Geoff begged? Oh, the way he screamed for me to stop as I detached your warrior friend’s head from his body.” It’s lies with a spattering of truth, but Gavin doesn’t know that, and Ryan’s grin is sickly sweet as he continues. All the best entertainment is lies. “Then, even as he was dying, you know what he begged? For me not to touch you. In death, his last thought was to protect you. And what have you done? Fallen right into my hands. Geoff, Michael- they died for nothing.” Ryans digs the tip of the blade into Gavin’s skin. “You’re a traitor to them.”

Gavin’s shaking from more the cold, his body trying to cry but there’s nothing left in him to expel. He feels the blade dig, prays to whatever god there is left that Ryan will just slice open. But he feels the blade move, carving cruel lines on his skin as his body heaves in dry sobs. Ryan was right, he’d betrayed Geoff, made their deaths truly in vain. He was supposed to stay in the forest, try to amass help. But he’d been a fool. He’d heard of his only friend’s deaths and rushed foolhardily into the city.

And now, as Ryan carved his name into Gavin’s flesh, Gavin’s broken. He has nothing to live for.

 

Which exactly how Ryan wanted him.

 


End file.
